In conventional toy television receivers a screen constituted by a ground-glass plate must generally be observed through a magnifying glass mounted in front thereof. The device may have a housing in which a transporter such as a stepping drive or a turntable successively places the images in the field of view of the magnifying glass. Also known is a device of this type whose housing has a light-diffusing wall juxtaposed with a film-transporting drum inside the housing.
The need for a magnifying glass not only encumbers the device but also detracts from its ability to simulate a television receiver. There is, furthermore, the problem of limited light-transmitting efficiency resulting in a poor quality of the images to be viewed.